Regret
by Katsumi hotaru
Summary: Hujan menerobos atmosfer dan jatuh tepat di genting, menimbulkan suara riuh yang begitu berisik. Angin berhembus menghantarkan udara yang begitu dingin. Dingin... Sama seperti tatapan matanya malam ini... - Midoaka - Oneshot -


**Title : Regret**

**Main Cast : Midorima Shintarou, Akashi Seijuro**

**Genre : Crime, Angst (?)**

**Desclaimer : they are belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. But this story, it's mine.**

**WARNING : ABSURD, OOC, TYPO (s), IDE MAINSTREAM, CERITA TIDAK JELAS, NGAWUR KEMANA-MANA. BAHASA TIDAK SESUAI EYD, JUDUL TDAK NYAMBUNG DENGAN CERITA, DEATH CHARA, DLL.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca... :D**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**REGRET**

* * *

Hujan menerobos atmosfer dan jatuh tepat di genting, menimbulkan suara riuh yang begitu berisik. Angin berhembus menghantarkan udara yang begitu dingin.

_Dingin..._

_Sama seperti tatapan matanya malam ini..._

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Kedua pasang mata itu bertatapan lama. Belum ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Pria dengan helaian merah perlahan menunduk. Orang di hadapannya ini belum pernah menatapnya seperti itu. Dengan tatapan begitu dingin hingga rasanya dapat membuat tubuhnya bergidik.

Midorima masih diam, dan tatapannya belum juga beralih. Masih sama seperti tadi. Itu membuat Akashi takut.

"Akashi"

Iris sewarna rubynya sedikit membesar. Bahkan suara Midorima kali ini lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membunuh mereka?"

Petir menggelegar, seakan ikut bersorak untuk menghukumnya saat itu juga. Tidak, tidak ada yang salah dari perkataan Midorima. Hanya saja, kenapa Midorima bisa tahu?

"Kau tak perlu tahu aku tahu dari siapa. Aku hanya akan bertanya sekali. Apa benar kau pelaku dari semua pembunuhan ini?"

Akashi tidak juga menjawab. Hal yang paling ingin dirahasiakannya dari Midorima. Terbongkar begitu saja?

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"..."

"Baiklah, kuanggap itu sebagai _'iya'_"

Midorima bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terduduk.

"Katakan alasannya padaku ketika kau sudah siap"

Lama Akashi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Hingga akhirnya dia beranjak dari duduknya lalu menyusul Midorima. Kekasihnya itu sudah tidur, kaca mata berbingkainya tersimpan di meja samping tempat tidur. Raut wajahnya terlihat lelah dan Akashi masih bisa melihat kalau amarah Midorima belum padam ketika keningnya sedikit mengerut di antara helaian hijau yang terjatuh di sisi matanya yang terpejam.

Hujan sudah reda. Akashi kembali terdiam. Berpikir, kenapa bisa kekasihnya tahu. Tentang siapa yang memberitahunya.

Midorima menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Akashi menyadari dirinya sendiri lah alasan di balik sikap kekasihnya itu. Untuk mendapatkan waktu tidur yang cukup saja sudah sulit bagi Midorima dengan setumpuk pekerjaannya, dan sekarang ketika dia mendapat cukup waktu, Akashi malah memberikan beban berat padanya. Jujur Akashi tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja, Akashi berharap kalau dia adalah alasan Midorima bahagia, bukan untuk alasan semacam ini.

Sekelebat ingatannya kembali ke waktu yang telah berlalu. Tidak banyak Akashi membunuh. Hanya tiga orang. _Korban pertama_, **Mayuzumi Chihiro**. Jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya, mata abu-abu itu membuat Akashi muak. Akashi membunuhnya karena orang itu sudah merencanakan untuk mencelakai Midorima. Alasannya hanya untuk menyingkirkan Midorima sebagai kandidat dokter terbaik di Jepang, dan dia akan mendapat predikat itu jika Midorima tidak ada. Jadi, Akashi membunuhnya sebelum tangan kotor itu menyentuh Midorimanya.

_Korban kedua_, **Takao Kazunari**. Oh! Jangan tanya kenapa. Haruskan Akashi membiarkannya yang dengan terang-terangan mendeklarasikan kalau dia mencintai Midorima dan akan merebutnya dari Akashi? Maka dari itu, Akashi menerima tantangan itu dan... menang. Itu adalah sebuah keharusan.

_Korban ketiga_, **Nijimura Shouzo**. Si lelaki penggoda yang menggelikan. Bilang kalau dia begitu cinta dengan Akashi. Satu hal bodoh yang dilakukannya adalah mengatakan bagaimanapun caranya dia akan mendapatkan Akashi, termasuk menyingkirkan orang yang Akashi cintai. Maka buah dari kata-kata itu tidak lain adalah kematian.

Sejauh ini, semua berjalan mulus. Tapi ada satu nama lagi yang membuat Akashi tersadar akan korban terakhirnya. Di kamar mandi sebuah bar. Ketika dia membunuh Nijimura setelah menarik pria itu ke sana. Ada satu orang yang melihatnya. Mengabadikan gambar mengerikan itu di ponselnya. **Haizaki Shougo**. Akashi hampir membunuhnya juga tetapi diurungkannya ketika satu tombol ponsel menjadi negosiasinya. Haizaki tinggal menekan satu tombol itu dan gambar tadi akan langsung sampai di ponsel Midorima.

_"Haizaki Shougo"_

Seharusnya Akashi menghabisinya saja. Seharusnya dia tidak mempercayai orang semacam Haizaki. Karena orang seperti Haizaki tidak akan menepati janjinya. Setidaknya jika saat itu dia membunuhnya, masih ada kemungkinan untuk menutup rapat perbuatannya. Dia hanya harus bertaruh siapa yang lebih cepat. Haizaki yang menekan ponselnya atau Akashi yang membunuhnya.

Tangannya mengepal, berjalan pelan untuk mengambil mantelnya, menyelipkan sebuah handgun dan sebilah pisau di sakunya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu. Tidak tahu bahwa sepasang manik emerald tengah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dari sudut matanya.

* * *

**ooOO****Ooo**

* * *

Di sinilah Akashi. Di sebuah lorong gelap. Dalam posisi Haizaki yang terbaring di bawahnya dengan tangan dan kaki tertembak. Tapi Akashi belum puas. Tidak menyenangkan kalau hanya membunuhnya dengan peluru-peluru kecil. Dia ingin mengoyak isi perut pria itu. Dia ingin Haizaki merasakan sakitnya meregang nyawa.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan sebelum kau mati? Haizaki Shougo?"

Pisau itu sudah siap menerkamnya kapan saja, hanya sedang mengambil ancang-ancang sebelum benar-benar menembus target buruannya.

"Heh! Kau begitu menyedihkan Akashi Seijuro! Haha!"

"HAIZAKI!"

Pisau itu membelah angin dan...

Seseorang menghentikan ayunan itu.

"Hentikan Akashi"

DEG!

Suara itu...

Midorima. Membuat matanya membelalak. Tapi yang lebih membuat Akashi kaget adalah, tangan itu menahannya tepat di bagian tajam pisau hingga tangan itu meneteskan cairan merah begitu banyak. Perlahan membasahi pakaian Haizaki di bawahnya.

"Shi... Shintarou"

Akashi perlahan berjalan mundur, menatap takut Midorima yang menatapnya dingin tapi sarat akan kesedihan. Pisau itu terjatuh dari tangannya, tertarik gravitasi dan menapak di bumi. Midorima menghampiri Akashi masih dengan tangannya yang meneteskan darah, berbaur dengan sisa-sisa genangan air hujan di jalan yang dilaluinya.

"Kenapa Akashi?"

"..."

"Katakan padaku?"

"Aku..-" suaranya tercekat.

"KATAKAN PADAKU! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKANNYA?!"

Matanya refleks terpejam begitu telinganya menangkap luapan amarah itu.

"Aku,-"

"..."

"Aku melakukannya untukmu!"

Kali ini Midorima diam.

"Mereka ingin mencelakaimu! Mereka ingin merebutmu dariku! Mereka ingin menghancurkan kebahagiaan kita!"

"Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya! Hentikan Akashi! Jangan melakukannya lagi..."

"HAHAHA! Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Akashi Seijuro?!"

Haizaki berteriak, memandang Akashi dengan seringainya. Tidak bisa beranjak karena memang peluru yang di tembakan Akashi sudah menembus sendi-sendi lengan dan kakinya hingga tidak bisa digerakan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Tertangkap basah oleh kekasihmu sendiri? HAHA! Katakan padaku! Apa itu menyenangkan? HAHA!"

Akashi tidak tahan dengan ocehan itu. Haizaki benar-benar membuat Akashi ingin membunuhnya. Tangan kanannya meraih pisau yang tadi dijatuhkannya dan berlari menerjang Haizaki.

"AKASHI!"

Tangan besar itu kembali menariknya. Menarik tangan kirinya, membuat Akashi berputar arah dengan tangan kanan yang masih mengangkat pisau. Mendarat tepat di dada kiri Midorima, tempat pusat kehidupan itu berdetak.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Kedua pasang mata itu sama-sama membelalak. Akashi bergetar begitu hebat, tangannya beralih menutup mulutnya yang bahkan tak bisa berteriak. Midorima bersandar di tembok lorong dan perlahan merosot ke bawah. Sedikit meringis ketika tangannya menarik pisau yang masih menancap di tubuhnya itu.

"Shintarou..."

Lututnya membentur jalan. Tenaganya seakan menguap di hari yang bahkan tidak ada matahari. Menghilang bersama hembusan angin yang melintas begitu saja. Menertawakan dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

"Shintarou... aku,-"

Manik emerald itu memandang Akashi dengan lembut dan bibirnya tersenyum.

"Aku,-"

"Tidak apa-apa Akashi..."

"Aku tidak bermaksud,-"

"Aku tahu. Tapi jika kau melakukan ini karena aku, inilah yang terbaik..."

Air matanya lolos begitu saja. Entah kapan dirinya terakhir menangis, Akashi sendiri sudah tak ingat.

"Kalau aku alasanmu melakukan perbuatan ini. Maka dengan begini kau akan berhenti kan?"

"..."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin,-"

Tangannya meraih tangan Akashi yang masih bergetar, meninggalkan hangat darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya pada tubuh yang gemetar itu.

"-Kau mengotori tangan ini dengan perbuatan yang tidak baik"

"Shintarou, aku!,-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak marah, ataupun membencimu. Aku mencintaimu, kau tahu itu. Jadi..,-"

"..."

Midorima mengambil nafas panjang, cairan pekat tak henti-hentinya meninggalkan sumber kehidupan itu, seperti enggan berhenti sebelum semuanya benar-benar habis berhamburan keluar.

"-Bisa kan? Kau hentikan ini, untukku..."

Bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum, yang malah membuat Akashi semakin merasa menyesal. Menatap mata emerald itu yang perlahan menjadi kosong. Tidak mengindahkan sama sekali Akashi yang berlutut di depannya.

...

Hujan kembali membasahi bumi. Seakan alam ikut menangis akan kepergian sosok Midorima yang dia cintai. Ya! Orang yang Akashi cintai.

"HAHA! Kisah cinta yang sangat tragis ya? Akashi Seijuro, ini bahkan lebih menyentuh daripada kisah _Romeo and Juliet_! HAHAHA!"

Akashi sudah tidak peduli dengan ocehan Haizaki yang terus bergema. Itu sudah tidak menarik perhatiannya lagi. Akashi hanya menatap Midorima di hadapannya, berharap pria itu berkata, _"April Mop!"_ atau semacamnya. Tapi semua tidak akan terjadi kan? Itu hanya terjadi di opera sabun.

Air matanya tersamar diantara rintik-rintik hujan. Masih menatap Midorima. Tetes-tetes hujan itu ikut menetes dari rambut hijaunya, membuat tubuhnya basah kuyup dan menyapu sedikit demi sedikit cairan merah yang langsung menggenang di sekitarnya.

Bibir kecilnya menyunggingkan senyum, ah! Lebih tepatnya seringai. Ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri untuk sebuah mahakarya yang tak akan terlupakan walaupun tidak diabadikan di musium-musium seni.

_"Karya yang indah Akashi Seijuro"_

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Derap langkah samar terdengar. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk orang-orang dengan seragam kebanggaannya itu sampai di sana. Salah satu dari mereka langsung diam terpaku menatap apa yang dilihatnya. Satu nama terucap dari bibirnya.

"Akashi..."

**Aomine Daiki**. Bisa dibilang dia adalah teman Akashi yang berprofesi sebagai polisi. Dilihatnya Midorima bersandar dengan darah menggenanginya. Dan Akashi yang berlutut, tubuhnya gemetar dengan wajah tertunduk. Kedua tangannya menjambak kasar rambut merahnya. Aomine tidak ingin percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tapi kemudian Akashi...

"Hhhh...,-"

Berdiri menatapnya...

"-Aku...,-"

Sorot matanya sulit untuk digambarkan. Entah emosi apa yang ada di diri Akashi saat ini.

"-Aku membunuh kekasihku Daiki...,-"

Dia tertawa...

"-Aku membunuh Shintarou..."

Dia kembali tertawa. Menertawakan dirinya sendiri...

Dan Aomine hanya bisa diam ketika rekan-rekannya menyeret Akashi yang bahkan tidak melawan ketika kedua tangannya dipasangkan borgol besi.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Akashi memandang nisan di depannya. Nama **Midorima Shintarou** terukir di permukaannya. Shintarou sudah tiada. Akashi hanya merasa menyesal, untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia sangat menyesal, hingga rasanya dia tidak sanggup menghadapinya.

Dia yang membuatnya seperti itu, dia yang membuat Midorimanya sendiri menghilang. Lalu untuk apa dia menyesal?

"Akashi"

Suara Aomine mengembalikannya pada kenyataan. Menuntunnya ke tempat di mana dia seharusnya. Tempat dengan dinding-dinding baja. Penjara seumur hidup. Selama dia hidup hingga umurnya sekarang, selama itulah dia di sana. Tapi Akashi tidak menolak. Memang inilah yang harus dia terima. Konsekuensi dari perbuatannya. Perbuatannya... yang telah membunuh Midorima Shintarou.

* * *

**ooOOOoo**

* * *

Hidup tidak semudah yang kalian pikirkan. Ada kalanya dipenuhi kebahagiaan, tapi di samping itu, ada juga kesedihan dan cobaan. Diri sendiri adalah musuh yang paling sulit ditaklukan. Jika kau tidak berusaha, maka amarah lah yang akan menguasai dirimu.

Manusia tidak pantas dipermainkan. Tidak hanya dengan kita tidak suka maka kita bisa membunuhnya. Akashi hanya contoh dari orang yang gagal mengendalikan emosinya. Dan kalian bisa lihat akhir dari kisah ini. Membunuh kekasihnya? Ironis kan?

**"Jadi, jangan biarkan amarah menguasai dirimu, tapi gunakanlah akal sehat untuk mengatur amarahmu."**

**.**

**~END~**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Halo Minna-saaaaan?! xD**

**Bwahaha, saya kembali dengan fanfic absurd seperti ini. Hehe, dan ini pun hanya ide selewat, hanya diketik beberapa jam dan...**

**TADAAA! Jadilah fanfic ini. _*pasti banyak typo_**

**Gimana ceritanya?**

**Aku pengen kali-kali buat yang sad ending haha. Kalo menurutku sih ini sad ending wkwk**

**Maaf karena kesannya saya menjelekan image Akashi di sini dan membunuh karakter-karakter. Hountoni Sumimasen!**

**Oh iya! Untuk yang terakhir itu cuma pendapat saya, terutama yang di tanda kutip" itu. Haha, jangan terlalu percaya :P**

**Satu lagi, adegan di atas dilakukan oleh para ahli, jadi jangan ditiru ya! Oke?!**

**Terimakasih sudah membaca :)**


End file.
